creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
High-Riser
Story: Hanako Yuri was a teenage girl. She was cleaning her school grounds but found something odd, it was an old clock as she was fiddling around with it she found a note in the clock, It said " 9 / 12" So she tried to input it in the clock because she thought it was a code, and a portal appeared. As the portal sucked her in, She called for her brother but he was nowhere to be found. When she got into the world she tried to call her brother on her phone and he answered. He told her "We will see each other soon!" She didn't understand what he meant until a day later... She was walking on a rope bridge and had finally found her brother! They had talked for a while and she had seen something wrong with his eyes. She ignored it, Thinking "Brother will always tell me if something is wrong!". However, she was incorrect. He had fallen into the portal as well and found the coding on someones "Care Package". A care package in this reality is a box that holds the masks and the weapon the person who finds it will use. -Her brother's story- I was reading a creepypasta when I found this glitch that kept on repeating some weird song on it. It had the words "Fall into a reality that is but a dream, Fall into this reality and die swiftly. Fall into a reality and be lost forever, come into this reality and be with us forever!". As it kept on repeating he noticed a little container with something glowing inside. When he went over to the container and opened it, a portal appeared. He was very curious so he went in and found a world full of rope bridges from high towers and he named it "Areth". As he explored he noticed a person in a mask. (There are always other people with masks there because they found a care package and looked into the mask's coding in the back and had to follow the commands .) Whenever he tried to kill the masked person but failed and only knocked off part of his mask, and saw the coding. However, in this reality when you see the coding you turn into a Zombie/Mindless person. You are taken over by the coding and then you start killing like a mindless zombie slave. Then that's when his sister (high-riser) comes in. Whenever she called him and then found him the mask coding, was telling him to kill her. ~Back to High-Riser's story~ Whenever she had found out that his eyes were being controlled as well ( Causing the change of color in his eyes) He had attacked her and almost pushed her off the building. She had fought people like this before in this world. So, she decided to kill him. She grabbed a weapon out of her pocket from a dead body and shot her brother. This caused her to become mentally ill because she had a certain "Mindset" into which caused all of her trust to collide and then destroyed it. Category:Unfinished Category:OC Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Serial Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Supernatural